


Alucard/Trevor MerMay 2020 Thinks

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headcanon, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merpeople, Merperson Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Merperson Trevor Belmont, Not!Fic, Notfic, Sparring, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: For MerMay this year I'm doing headcanons and ficbits upon request - up here, Alucard/Trevor.Including a ficbit of seabed sparring and snuggling.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 32





	Alucard/Trevor MerMay 2020 Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in MerMay somewhat this year, and rather than try to add in daily ficlets to my deadlines this May, I opened up for suggestions of characters/ships on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1228444) and [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/617328600141660160/kaliras-mermay-thinks-notficcery) to spin up headcanons and potentially ficbits for!
> 
> [Mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse) asked for Alucard and Trevor! Originally written out [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1231833) on Pillowfort.

** Ficbit **

Alucard laughed as he flicked his tail and threw himself into a curl, the short blade Trevor was using slicing through the water just before his belly. Trevor grinned, the sharp, feral edge of it in no way diminished by his own lack of fangs, and Alucard smirked as he twisted further and lashed his tail, tapping Trevor's side.

He barely made contact, but it was enough to make Trevor's grin falter as he startled. Alucard laughed, then grit his teeth on a cry as Trevor caught hold of one of his pelvic fins, twisting his tail by the grip. It wasn't enough to pull painfully at his fin, but it gave Trevor more control of his body.

Alucard loosened his muscles and went with Trevor's powerful heave, lashing out as he was carried by the motion. Trevor grunted as the blow landed, tail thrashing and slamming into Alucard's side. It knocked the breath from him, ribs stinging a bit from the angled edge of Trevor's fin dragging over the more tender skin of his upper body.

Trevor laughed as he repeated the thrashing gesture and charged into Alucard headfirst this time, sending them tumbling over and nearly into the sand below - the longest of Alucard's trailing fins brushed over a pair of duelling crabs on the seafloor, and he hissed as they snapped their pincers at him. Trevor pulled him up, their bodies twisting around each other comfortably, and ran careful fingers over the length of the fin.

Alucard hummed and let him, though there was certainly no damage. Trevor made a low grumbling noise, tugging at the shorter part of his fin, and Alucard curled the end of his tail around Trevor's. Trevor's eyes narrowed, but he only toyed with Alucard's fin, winding his other arm around Alucard's waist.

He let out a slow breath, gills fluttering, and adjusted his tail, fins feathering over Trevor as they drifted, slowly losing the momentum of their spar. Alucard leaned back a little, looking Trevor in the face, but aside from the slightly sulky set of his mouth - not unusual - he didn't seem inclined to pick it up again. Alucard had no objection, and he shifted a little more, coiling a greater length of his more flexible tail around Trevor's.

Trevor wriggled a little, and Alucard squeezed him, nuzzling down his jaw and neck, lips brushing over his gills as they flapped lazily. Alucard trailed his knuckles up and down Trevor's spine, and his tail twitched restively with the touch, his fingers curling around a few of the trailing streamers coming off Alucard's spines. He tugged gently, and all of Alucard's spines stood out on end as a tingle rushed up his spine and his fins flared.

Trevor squeezed him around the waist with one arm and rubbed the pads of his fingers over Alucard's spines before winding the longest trailing section of Alucard's fin around his fingers.

* * *

** Headcanon/Tail Details **

I have an _excellently_ clear image of Alucard in mind, all golden and pearlescent ivory coloured in wavy-edged stripes, with a long, slim 'traditional' mer tail - but not quite, with the addition of longer, feathery-edged fins, and the spines-and-streamers reminiscent of a lionfish. Sharp teeth and claws, the latter of which are probably shimmery ivory-golden also, and more fins along his forearms, with fewer streamers and still with the spines.

Trevor is broader and more solid, not quite exactly chosen but reminiscent of a tuna's strong, _fast_ build, all solid muscle with rich russet-y browns, smoky silver/pewter shades, and dusky blue patternings on his scales, and his fins fade from scale-coloured at the base to slightly darker blue at the scalloped outward edge. No fangs and I imagine his claws are dark.


End file.
